


Space Wives

by Catilie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who 2017
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jodie Whittacker, Sex in a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catilie/pseuds/Catilie
Summary: The newly regenerated 13th Doctor is having trouble finding out who she is. However, her space wife is here to help.





	Space Wives

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of many, I hope. I would love it if you could leave any comments to help me improve as this is my first fanfiction. I hope to continue the story further with space adventures with the two so any suggestions would help! Thanks and enjoy!

The sheets barely covered the two women sprawled ontop of the four poster bed. Holding eachothers hands under the sheets, the breathless women laid there in silence for a short while...until the time lord piped up.  
"Of all time and space, and this is where we end up?" she laughed inbetween her deep breaths.  
River blew her curley golden hair away from her face and sighed "how many times have I been in this tardis? And yet new rooms like these still take me by surprise... " she turned towards her newly regenerated wife  
"...they feel so secretive" she said with one of her cheeky smiles.  
The doctor smiled, "I haven't seen them all for myself. I like the mystery. I like the exploration... Especially with you."  
With that compliment, River swiftly got up and sat across her wife's hips. She brushed her lover's blonde hair behind her ear with a gentle hand and planted soft kisses along her neck.  
"I like this you" River murmured inbetween the kisses. The doctor let out a low sigh as reassurance of pleasure. She looked down at her own new set of breasts and simply said "so do I".  
The couple giggled together and fell into an inevitable kiss.

****

Wearing nothing but one of her old shirts, that now fitted more like a short dress, and her old trench coat, the doctor fiddled with the tardis control panel, familiarising her new body with the tardis mechanisms. River, wearing a buttoned up old tweed jacket which reached the top of her thighs, appeared in the archway, walking up the few steps to meet her wife. She carried with her a simple red fez, laughing "Why on earth did you wear this?"  
The doctor peered up from the controls "hey, they're cool." she retorted. And with that, River shrugged off the doctor's excuse and casually threw the hat across the control room.  
"have you picked your outfit yet? For the new you?" River couldn't wipe the smile off her face, she had a wife now, everything seemed so much more... exciting.  
The doctor sighed, her happy demeanour had left since the bedroom. "no, not yet... I don't feel ready..." the doctor trailed off, hitting some of the buttons of the tardis hard, while the tardis screeched in reply. River gave a concerned look to her wife, shuffled towards her and brushed her blonde hair behind her wife's ear.  
"i have to learn who i am again. What i like, what i don't, what is important to me, what is not..." the doctor said in a broken voice, tears welling up in her eyes. River put a single finger upon her wife's pink lips as to silence her self doubt. "I'm here with you. We're doing this together... I'm not leaving you again" River said sternly. With that, the doctor let out a silent tear as a sign of relief, wiped her tear away and hugged her wife. The hug lasted longer then most, she felt vulnerable with her new regeneration and yet River made her feel so safe.  
River broke up the tender moment with a joking demeanour "what were you doing with the tardis controls anyway? We both know that you're not the best at flying the thing. You still always keep the brakes on." The doctor laughed into River's shoulder.

"Where do you want to go?" the doctor murmured into her wife's skin.  
River slowly wrapped her arms around the time lord's waist and simply said "a bedroom" with a wry smile. With that, the doctor took River's hand with a bold smile, happy knowing that she doesn't have to go out into the universe, doesn't have to save the world. Not yet anyway. And pulled her wife behind her, finding the nearest known bedroom.

The room was large, with the left wall broken with a giant bay window that had an earth-like starry night projected through the glass. The room was there to give a sense of home to earth travellers of the tardis, not like it was a room of many within a enormous, but also tiny box floating in space. The room had a chill as the white satin curtains blew from air vents to give the sense of the chill of night. The curtains directed the lovers to the four poster bed, which was adorned with various colours of pink and purple satin creating a canopy over the bed, with more of the fabric wrapped around the wooden posts, while the bed itself was layered with a thin sheet. The doctor sat on the edge of the bed and pulled River closer. She started unbuttoning the tweed jacket River was wearing, while River stood there was a huge grin upon her face. As the jacket fell off of River's curvaceous figure, she pushed the doctor backwards to lay on the bed, while she slowly took her usual position atop of her lover. River leaned down to plant long, wet kisses starting from the doctor's chest, trailing up her wife's tense neck, which quickly eased at River's touch, until she stopped teasing with her voluptuous lips and started a long kiss upon her lover's lips. The doctor fell into it, she was in between the feeling of pure peace and the feeling of a small fire erupting in her stomach, rising and rising throughout her body. The doctor's hands found her wife's curly hair and entangled them within the strands. With this, River's kiss got stronger and more assertive, until the doctor's lips parted and their tongue's entwined. A sigh escaped the doctor's mouth as the contact fueled the fire, rising within her body.  
River's hands started to wonder, realising that her wife was still dressed, she tore the buttons off her shirt and pulled the coat and shirt off with one swoop. The doctor's hands fell to River's cheekbones, tracing them with her finger tips. As the couple just looked at eachother for a short while, they both took in their wife's body, not that it was a new experience for them, but as a chance to give in to their pure adoration. River made the first real step, as always. She started placing kisses down the doctor's flush body. Each kiss felt hot to touch. The doctor smiled, knowing that River knew what she was doing, knew what she wanted. She was well taken care of. As River's kisses got lower, the Doctor obediently opened her legs and and River quickly did what she did best. She kissed the Doctor's clit slowly, already feeling how moist her wife was, while The Doctor let out a low moan, River laughed against her wife's lips, knowing full well she was teasing. River started to trace her lover's lips with her tongue, until she slipped it inside her vagina. Her tongue going wild, not so much for exploration, more that River was losing her control, the taste of The Doctor made her lose all the control she had. The heavy breathing and soft moans from The Doctor brought River back, remembering what her lover wants. River found the throbbing mound of her wife's, she started to go through motions of sucking the small mound and applying more pressure with her tongue, getting into a rhythm. The Doctor's hips instinctively rose and rocked with the same rhythm. As The Doctor's breathing got heavier, River entered two fingers into her wife's vagina, joining in with the same rhythm using some considerable force. The doctor's multiple, short moans gave River reassurance that she was doing well. River could feel The Doctor's muscles quickly contracting around her fingers, as she continued her job adding a third finger. The sweat was drooling off both of the women's bodies. Hair sticking to faces, uncontrolled breathing filled the room. The Doctor's legs started to buckle, her eyes rolled back as her orgasm reached its height, all while River continued her work with her tongue and fingers, torturing her wife with glee. As The Doctor came and the whimpers fell out of her mouth, River licked off the liquid from her fingers and licked her lips. She crept up over The Doctor's body and held her exhausted wife's body. The Doctor held River's arms around her own waist and smiled. She was going to be ok. 


End file.
